House of Strangeity
House of Strangeity is a surreal comedy TV series in the Canadian Boys universe which debuted on the COCBC Channel in 2000. Premise The show follows Stephenville Michaelson, a 14-year-old boy who one day falls down a manhole while out in town with his parents, and the troupe of crazy creatures and personalities he bumps into as a result. At first, the 'culture shock' badly distresses him into trying to return to the real world and be reunited with his parents. However, over the years he grows used to this strange new land ruled by the illogical and absurd, and he and his 'new family' join forces to keep the world a crazy place free from ordinariness and boredom. Characters See also the individual articles for each character; this is not an exhaustive list. Stephenville A 14-year-old boy who enters the world of House of Strangeity when he falls down a manhole while out with his parents. The initial resulting 'culture shock' did not bode well with him, and he spent many nights and days crying out to go back to the real world. However, all his attempts to escape were to no avail, since once somebody entered this new world of absurdity, they could never return to their own world ever again. This caused no end of heartbreak and tears for poor young Stephenville. However, as the years passed, he grew used to his crazy 'new family', with them adopting him as their 'son', and they formed the 'Anti-Sanity Squad' together, fighting to keep the world crazy and break the 'vicious cycle' of monotony. While he is a little weak and emotional due to being separated from his doting parents in the real world for so long, his 'new family' encourages him to stay positive in the face of adversity and enjoy life with them just as he would with his actual family. Fergus A lizard-frog-Dalmatian mutant with a sharp, three-pronged, forked tail like that of a giant reptilian monster. He was apparently born out of the desire of the mourner of a Dalmatian dog to clone his late pet. In doing so, he accidentally mixed in the genes of a poison-dart frog and a fire salamander. As a result, Fergus ended up having a venomous bite like a snake, and red-and-yellow spots in comparison to the usual black-and-white spots of a Dalmatian. Due to possessing dog genes, he will often wag his reptilian tail and pant when he is happy, chase his own tail and bark to warn of impending danger. Stephenville had to have him microchipped and collared because of the authorities classifying him as a dog (even though he is a frog-dog-lizard mix), and so he often takes him out walking in the park or at the beach, where he can dig holes and chase after sticks which Stephenville throws for him. If there is any food left out around the house, he will promptly snap it up and raid the fridge for even more nibbles to eat. At night, Fergus likes to curl up and sleep at Stephenville's feet, and in the morning lick his face excessively, just like a real dog. Haliburton Love A young alien-serpent-sea monster hybrid with purple octopus tentacles for hair. Little is known about his real appearance since he is always fully covered up in black, and even less is known about what he is trying to say because his tentacle hair causes anything he speaks to be garbled as nonsensical alien gibberish. He appears to be attracted to Stephenville, and he is always fondling him with his sticky, stretchy tentacles while incoherently babbling sweet nothings at him. Despite clearly having tentacles for hair, Haliburton is somewhat squeamish - whenever he feels nauseous, he forcefully vomits out a thick, gluey, gooey dark purple liquid which can dissolve some materials as if it was acid. He often vomits near or straight on Stephenville, which has become something of a bad habit of his, as Stephenville always complains about feeling sticky and has to wash himself off as soon as he can. However, sometimes Haliburton vomits on Stephenville to show that he cares so much for him, with Stephenville lovingly cleaning himself up and caressing Haliburton. Stephenville sometimes uses Haliburton as a mop because of the appearance of his serpentine hair, and he will then wash out the dirt with Haliburton’s favourite shampoo and conditioner, which is dark purple like his vomit and contains aromas of blueberries and blackcurrants. Sprucedale A humanoid tree monster. Once a normal human being who held a passion for gardening and environmentalism, he one day wished he could become a tree to experience the effects of climate change for himself. Little did he know that he would ''literally ''develop green fingers – or a totally green body with foliage growing off him, which would be a curse for wishing to become a tree for the rest of his life. As he has foliage, he does not need to eat – he can simply lounge out in the sun and photosynthesize to keep him breathing. Just like a real tree, his foliage changes with the seasons – pink cherry blossoms in spring, bright green leaves in summer, red and brown leaves in the fall, and bare frosted branches in winter. During the winter months, he cannot photosynthesize naturally due to having no foliage, and so has to spend all day under a bright lamp to simulate the effects of photosynthesis. He will often eat gardening foods such as lawn seeds and potassium to help keep himself in shape, and the chemicals will not poison him as he is a tree and not technically human. Trivia * Stephenville is named for a small town in the western region of the province of Newfoundland & Labrador, while Fergus, Haliburton and Sprucedale are each named after towns in the province of Ontario. Haliburton is now incorporated into the township of Dysart, while Sprucedale is a community of McMurrich/Monteith. Category:TV shows in the Canadian Boys universe Category:Shows-within-a-show